Suerte inesperada
by kasomicu
Summary: Slash. Drarry. Harry trabaja como repartidor de pizzas, y una noche, tras caérsele su collar, sucesos inesperados comienzan a pasarle.


_¡Hola de nuevo! En esta oportunidad, para no variar (y quisiera variar, porque muero por escribir algún johnlock, spirk o thorki pero bleh), les traigo un drarry, uno que hice por un reto, el cual dice lo siguiente: _

_"Es un Harry/Draco. La idea es esta: Harry se desligo totalmente del mundo mágico después de la guerra, trabaja repartiendo pizzas, y un día en una entrega, algo de mucho valor sentimental se le cae desde el puente de Londres al agua, como buen Gry, se dejo llevar y se iba a lanzar al agua a buscarlo ya que no portaba con su varita. Entonces un pequeño niñito de indomable cabello rubio de ojos grices lo ve, y piensa que se esta por suicidar y entabla una conversación con Harry quien le sigue el juego, la sorpresa se la lleva Harry al averiguar quien es el padre del menor... y de ahí de su cosecha xD"_

_Bueno, ¿se lee interesante, no? Esperemos que quien lo pidió quede conforme. El reto se hizo en El baño de Myrtle ( groups/ELBDM/), un grupo que creé en facebook donde se ponen retos, y algunos los quieren cumplir y los escriben, como en mi caso. Si quieren se unen, serán bienvenidas/os._

_**Título:**__ Suerte inesperada._

_**Autor**__: kasomicu._

_**Categoría:**__ Slash._

_**Género:**__ Fluff._

Dedicado a **Galletita Alois Trancy **

* * *

Harry hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado Mundo Mágico atrás, lo dejó con todas las gollerías que este significa, como tener un trabajo seguro como también elegir no trabajar y de igual forma tener una vida acomodada, que tenga una fanaticada que no le permita salir a la ca… bueno, no todas eran gollerías. Lo que más extrañaba Harry era esa sensación de pertenencia que tenía en Mundo Mágico, el saber que era un mago y que no era un fenómeno como le habían repetido en su infancia.

Pero ahora era un adulto, libre de tener que estar a la altura de las altas expectativas de la gente, del estrés por tener que matar a un lunático genocida.

Tomó aire y sintió la humedad de este inundarle los pulmones. Se sentía vivo mientras recorría la noche para entregar pizzas. No era un trabajo bien remunerado, recibía malos tratos de los clientes, su jefe era un negrero, pero le permitía usar su motocicleta la cual le hacía temblar de la emoción al montarla y conseguía que implosionase hasta el punto de hacerle gritar como un poseso. Libertad, lo que había añorado desde niño y durante toda su adolescencia, ahora la tenía.

En su vista panorámica algo brilló y sonrió nostálgico, sujetando con una mano el dije, el cual al parecer estaba mal sujeto en su cadena por lo que se desprendió de su cuello.

El pánico ingresó en el organismo de Harry y detuvo la moto, sin importarle que tardaría más en entregar el pedido.

—Demonios, demonios, demonios —maldijo bajándose de su movilidad.

Era muy entrada la noche, lo suficiente como para que no haya tráfico, pero no tanto como para evitar que alguien lo observara haciendo magia sin varita para atraer a su collar.

Maldijo por segunda vez, en esta ocasión a su miopía. Pero de nuevo su visión le ayudó, mostrándole un brillo especial bajo el puente.

—Tendré que bajar —soltó decidido. Se asomó por la baranda del puente y se impulsó, sin embargo, no alcanzó a bajar porque un grito lo detuvo.

—¡Señor, no! —chilló una vocecilla. Harry se giró en la dirección de la voz, encontrándose con un pequeño de cabellos rubios platinados alborotados, nariz respingona y ojos grises, tendría seis años aproximadamente, consiguiendo que algo dentro suyo se removiese—. No se mate, señor. No lo haga.

Harry parpadeó y luego comprendió que dada la figura, el pequeño había pensado que había intentado suicidarse. Pensó en explicarle la situación, no obstante, y más por curiosidad, la que siempre la había caracterizado, decidió escucharle.

—La vida es muy bonita. Uno puede pensar que las cosas malas son más que las cosas buenas pero eso es mentira, cada cosa es bonita. El día es bonito, la noche es bonita, los animales son bonitos, yo tengo un gatito, él es muy bonito, se llama Nocte, papi dice que significa noche en… no me acuerdo qué idioma, Nocte tiene tres años y es bonito, ¿eso ya lo dije, no? Debería usted tener un gatito para ser feliz o un perrito, los perritos también son bonitos —lo dijo con tal vehemencia que Harry se sentía algo avergonzado por no tener mascota alguna. El pequeño le ofreció su más grande sonrisa, la cual parecía que no cabría en su pequeño rostro—. ¿No se matará, verdad? Yo puedo ser su amigo, podemos ir a jugar y será feliz, lo prometo. Tengo muchos juguetes en casa, solo debemos guardarlos luego de usarlos para que papá no se enoje.

A Harry le había enternecido el corazón las palabras del pequeño.

—¡Scorpius! —escuchó que gritaban después de un rato y vio a un hombre correr en su dirección.

El hombre llegó acezado, usando un gorro y bufanda, casi con la lengua afuera y las mejillas sonrosadas, sin alcanzar a ver a Harry, sino agachándose y abrazando al pequeño.

—Muchachito, no asustes así a tu padre —reclamó el caballero, acariciando y besando el rostro de su hijo—. Disculpe más bien si mi hijo lo molestó en algo —agregó con voz de disculpa, levantando la cabeza y observando al hombre de cabellera despeinada, ojos verdes, y casaca de cuero.

—Es que papi, el señor se quería matar. Yo no podía permitírselo.

—¿Qué?

—No, Draco, yo no… no intentaba matarme, solo quería recoger mi collar. —Harry estaba procesando la información, y aún paladeando aquel nombre que hacia mucho que no pronunciaba—. Es muy parecido a ti —señaló a Scorpius y Draco se levantó.

—Lo es —sacó la varita de su manga y atrajo el collar, extendiéndoselo a Harry luego de notar el dije—. ¿Es…?

—Lo es —se limitó a responder Harry, recibiendo el collar, actuando con naturalidad, para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba sonrojado y explotaba por dentro.

—¿Podemos ir a hablar a otro sitio?

…

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —comentó Harry mientras veía a Scorpius corretear junto con Nocte. Draco sorbió de su chocolate caliente y asintió.

—No esperé encontrarte —comentó.

—Yo tampoco, pensé que nunca te irías de Mundo Mágico —dijo por su lado Harry, aunque aquella frase implicaba algo más, y Draco lo sabía. "Pensé que nunca te alejarías del yugo de tu padre".

—Me cansé —respondió con simpleza, alzándose de un hombro—. Había hecho todo lo que me pidieron, y me cansé. Astoria lo sabía, sabía que lo nuestro era una farsa, un asunto arreglado, y no quería a Scorpius, sigue sin hacerlo. Supongo que hay gente que simplemente no nace para ser padre. Así que renuncié a todo y me vine aquí. De todas formas Scorpius irá a Hogwarts pero por ahora me gusta la vida que llevo aquí, puedo ser yo. Tengo opciones y no imposiciones. Y Scorpius está mejor, lo veo más feliz lejos de aquel ambiente hostil —terminó de decir mientras sonreía al ver cómo su hijo le señalaba cómo se movía su carrito de juguete.

No hacía falta muchas explicaciones, Harry sabía que Draco estaba comprometido con Astoria desde muchísimo antes. A pesar de ello, no les interesó y de todas formas tuvieron una relación oculta, planearon muchas cosas que sabían que nunca se cumplirían, pasaron bastante tiempo en la torre de Astronomía besándose hasta derretirse el vientre y cuartearse los labios, contándose secretos al oído, secretos que dolían, secretos que ya sabían, secretos que solo conseguía unirlos más. Harry recuerda haber lamido con cadencia una y otra, y otra vez la marca tenebrosa, como si con eso pudiera haberle borrado el tatuaje y con ello toda la responsabilidad y sufrimiento que implicaba.

Harry sorbió de su propio chocolate caliente y cerró los ojos, sujetando por inercia el dije que le había regalado Draco cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts, el que poseía un dragón con una esmeralda diminuta por ojo, pensando en todos los momentos que pasó junto a él.

—Entonces… —empezó Harry.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que podamos intentarlo de nuevo? —propuso Harry, sintiéndose inseguro después de mucho tiempo, y el pedido dejado olvidado en algún rincón de su mente, probablemente lo despedirían, pero no le importaba. Ver a Draco valía ese precio y más.

—Potter, siempre queriendo ser el primero en hablar —molestó Draco.

—¿Eso me lo tomo como un sí?

—Más quisieras, Potter. Primero debes conquistarme, no esperes que simplemente con tus pintas de muggle sexy me harás convencerte de que te meta de nuevo en mi cama —musitó Draco contra el borde de su taza y los ojos insinuantes.

—¿Cuáles pintas…? Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, Draco. —El aludido rió y buscó la mano de Harry por sobre la mesa, sujetándola con fuerza.

—Te he encontrado, no pienso dejarte ir. Sabes lo caprichoso que puedo llegar a ser.

—No quiero que me dejes ir —soltó Harry, casi con necesidad en la voz.

—No lo haré.

—Harry, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? —ofreció Scorpius mostrándole su carrito a control remoto. Harry asintió sonriente pues el pequeño había tenido razón. Si jugaba con él sería feliz.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Y no olviden que los comentarios son el alimento para el autor :)


End file.
